The Return Of Randall
by PurpleWonderPower
Summary: After being banished to the human world by Sulley and Mike, Randall Boggs meets the mysterious Purple Wonder, a girl who seems to have extraordinary abilities! She helps Randall get back to Monstropolis, and the two friends prepare to blow monster kind out of the water!
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of Randall

Chapter 1

"No! No! Please! No!" Randall shrieked as Sulley aimed to throw him into a door, "Nooooooooooo!" Sulley hurled him inside the door and Mike slammed the door shut. With a fulsome swipe, Sulley smashed the red light, trapping Randall in the human world. "Care to do the honours, Mikey?" Sulley grinned.

"With pleasure," smirked Mike, and he heaved the door over the edge, sending it catapulting down onto the floor, where it smashed into kindling. Boo blew a raspberry.

...

Randall flew through the air and smashed onto the floor head first. Rubbing his scalp, he gingerly got up. He was in a caravan in the country. Two humans, a man and a woman were standing there. "Hey, mom," the man said, " 'Nother gator in the house!"

" 'Nother gator!?" the woman snarled, "Gimme that shovel!" Randall's eyes widened in panic, as the woman grabbed a shovel and aimed it at Randall! She swung it down towards his head! Randall braced himself for the impact. There was an almighty CLANG! But the shovel had not hit Randall. Randall opened his eyes and gasped! A girl was standing there, blocking the shovel's impact with a long metal pole.

She was very tall, and had long golden hair, tied up in bunches by purple scrunchies. She was wearing a lilac shirt and a purple-and-dark-blue tutu. On her legs she had white stockings and posh black shoes, and hanging over her shoulder was a shiny purple bag. Around her neck was a luck charm with a round, brown pendant. Her eyes were blue. The man and woman gasped. "Who the heck are you!?" the woman cried, furiously.

"Who cares?" the girl spat. With an amazing swipe, she thrust her pole upwards into the shovel, making the woman stagger backwards. The girl spun the pole around in her hand as fast as lightning. Randall's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing!?" exclaimed the woman, "You want us to be gator dinner!?"

"He's not an alligator," the girl spat, "And I'm not letting you hurt him."

The woman raised her shovel again and swung it towards the girl. The girl tutted, calmly and swung her pole into it, knocking the shovel out of her hands. The girl grabbed it and grinned. "Child's play," she chided. Randall watched in amazement as ice began to coat the shovel. The girl pursed her lips and blew over it, and the shovel shattered into a thousand snowflakes. The man and woman stood there in fright and backed away. The girl turned to Randall and held out her hand.

"Come with me if you wanna not die," she told him. Randall stood there frozen for a split second, and then took the girl's hand. The duo ran out of the caravan into the night across the grass. Randall looked at the girl in amazement when they stopped. "Who the heck are you?" he demanded, "And why are you helping me?"

The girl smiled, showing her dimples. "Sorry," she said, "Forgive me for being so strange. My name's Purple Wonder. And I'm helping you because I think your experiences were unfair, Randall."

Randall stared. "How do you know my name?" he queried.

Purple Wonder smiled again. "Randall, I know your story all the way from your time at university, up to when Sulley and Mike banished you here. And I want to help you."

Randall looked at her in surprise. "You want to help me?" he repeated, "But why? Everyone knows that I'm a danger to society, and simply, a villain."

Purple Wonder shook her head. "I don't think you're a villain," she said, calmly, "I think you're a monster who others have misunderstood, and just haven't quite gotten your chance to shine yet."

Randall stood there for a split second. "Really?" he said in surprise, "You don't think I'm a villain?"

Purple Wonder grinned, amusedly, "Randall," she laughed, "I've met a lot of people in this world who are _much_ worse than you. If you want to believe you're a villain, then be my guest. But I think you're not."

Randall struggled to speak, but managed to say thank you. The words felt weird in his mouth, as he couldn't remember the last time anyone had done anything for him. Being polite seemed to be something that he had long ago forgotten.

"So what do we do now?" Randall asked, "I can't get back to Monstropolis, ever. They smashed the door. I'm banished here for good."

Purple Wonder grinned, slyly. "Who needs doors?" she grinned. Shoving her hand into her shiny purple shoulder bag, she brought out a little remote control, with just one big red button on it. She pressed it and grinned. Randall watched in amazement as a swirling vortex appeared next to them. Purple Wonder held out her hand. "Come on." Randall just stood there rigidly. Then Purple Wonder chuckled. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything," she laughed, "Look, it's just a portal. It's no different from those doors you use to scare kids."

Reluctantly, Randall followed Purple Wonder into the portal. Colours swirled all around them as they shot through the air. Then, the scenery shifted and Randall realized they were back in his secret-although not secret anymore-lab down in the pipe room. "How did you do that?" Randall asked.

"I have a lot of supernatural gadgets," Purple Wonder answered, simply.

"Like what?"

"Portal-Maker, Lazer Lipstick, Goop-Gun, X-Ray Sunglasses, Revealer Rays," Purple Wonder answered, "Shall I go on?"

Randall shook his head. "That's pretty cool," he admitted.

The duo walked over to the remains of Randall's Scream Extractor, lying wrecked on the floor. "I spent ten months building that..." Randall moaned as he bent down, "And I never got the chance to use it. It was useless!"

Purple Wonder crouched down next to him. "I think building a Scream Extractor was amazing," she said to him, "I know I could never do it. And I don't think a little setback means you should give up."

Randall looked at her. "Thanks," he sighed, "But it's too late now. They've trashed it."

Purple Wonder grabbed his arm. "If there's one thing I've learned from being a "gifted"," she snapped, "It's that it's _never_ too late! Setbacks in life are something that have to happen. I mean, look at my friend Royal Blue. She's my co-superhero. We were kidnapped by supervillains over and over, and loads of our plans failed. But we didn't give up! And neither will you!"

Randall sighed, "That's easy for you to say," he said, sadly, "I have to rebuild a machine for ten months."

Purple Wonder put her hands on her hips. "Then I can halve that time," she said, firmly, "I'll help you."

"I thought you said you couldn't build machines," Randall said, "Sorry."

"I can't _invent_ machines," she agreed, "But if you tell me how it works, I'm sure I can help you. But only if you want me to."

Randall thought for a second, then nodded. "Thanks."

He held out his hand. Purple Wonder shook it. "Well," Purple Wonder grinned, "Let's get started."

 **A/N**

 **I do NOT own _Monsters Inc,_ or any characters except for Purple Wonder (OC).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Purple Wonder wiped the sweat from her brow as she screwed a bolt into the machine with a wrench. Her cheeks were very pink. Randall was working on the nozzle. "I can't imagine how I'm going to break this to everyone," he said, casually, as he welded the pipe into the nozzle, "Do I just say "Hi everyone, it's me, Randall, the guy who tried to murder our top scarer and kidnap loads of little kids." And how on earth do I get anybody to listen?"

Purple Wonder tapped her nose mysteriously, "Leave that to me," she replied in satisfaction, "Come on, let's get this finished."

A few hours later, the Scream Extractor stood in the pipe room, in all its former glory.

Purple Wonder thought. "Randall," she said, "There's something I haven't told you yet. When Sulley and Mike...er... _prevailed,_ the Scare Floor became the...Laugh Floor. All the monsters are comedians now. They make kids laugh."

Randall looked at her, unimpressed. "The _Laugh_ Floor?" he repeated, "Why on earth-"

"They discovered that laugh is ten times more powerful than scream," Purple Wonder answered, "When the CDA shut down the scream factory, Sulley reopened it as the laugh factory. I'm not saying I like Sulley or anything, but I think it was a good change."

Randall looked at her. "How do you know all that?" he asked, in surprise.

Purple Wonder smiled at him, teasingly. "I told you," she replied, "I know everything about this place."

"So what about the Scream Extractor?" Randall sighed, "If scream is no use to anyone, then what help is this machine?"

"Maybe," Purple Wonder said, "Maybe we can turn it into the Laugh Extractor. It can't be too difficult to alter."

"No," agreed Randall, and went over to his tool box, "It won't."

Purple Wonder grabbed his arm. "Wait a sec," she said, "Just one more thing. This Scream Extractor has a fault. When the nozzle sucks at someone's mouth, it gives them really excruciating pain. We need to fix that."

"So what if it hurts them?" Randall said, crossly, "What do I care? It gives us power."

Purple Wonder frowned, and folded her arms. "Hurting kids is wrong," she said, sternly, "Anyway, if they're fine, then it means they'll let you extract their power _more than once!"_

"OK, I didn't think of that," Randall admitted, "Alright."

Suddenly, Purple Wonder snapped her fingers. "I've got an idea," she exclaimed, "We can do more than stop it hurting! Maybe the machine can give them a feeling that makes them _laugh._ And if it makes them laugh-"

"-Then it'll give us even more power!" Randall finished. The duo grinned at each other. "Alright," said Randall, "Let's do it."

As they worked, hours flew by, and before they knew it, it was late at night. Randall's hands ached from using a wrench. Purple Wonder's eyes were bloodshot and her golden locks were sticking to her sweat-drenched forehead. But finally, the last bolt was screwed and the last wire was attatched, and they both stared at it, feeling quite proud.

"Now all we need is to test it," Randall concluded, "How do we do that?"

"You can test it on me." Purple Wonder said, at once.

Randall looked at her in surprise. "No, I'm not gonna test it on you," Randall said, sounding slightly panicked, "What if it's not right and still, like you said, _excruciating?"_

"We fixed it," Purple Wonder replied, confidently, "It ain't gonna hurt no one."

Randall glanced at her, feeling very unsure. "Look, you've helped me too much, I don't wanna test it on you," he said, uncertainly.

Purple Wonder rolled her eyes dramatically. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad," she chided, "And if anything happens, which it won't, you can blame it on me, OK?"

Randall chuckled. This girl was wacky. "OK," he agreed.

Purple Wonder strode over to the extraction seat and sat down. "Well, what're you waitin' for, bub!?" she shouted, "Turn it on!"

Randall fought the urge to burst out laughing, and slowly walked over to the console. Quite reluctantly, he flicked a couple of switches and the machine started to whirr and warm up. The nozzle slowly began to move towards the chair holding Purple Wonder. Despite the confidence she was showing, she _was_ feeling a little nervous, but, heck, she was NOT going to show it!

Slowly, the whirring, sucking nozzle moved towards Purple Wonder's face. OK, she was feeling genuinely worried now. It moved closer, sucking up the air. They _had_ fixed it, properly. It wouldn't hurt at all...would it? It moved closer. They had fixed it to make kids laugh. Surely that's what it would do? Closer. Closer. Closer. Purple Wonder felt the urge to wince, but fought it. No. She was going to do this, for Randall's sake. Closer. Then it stuck to her mouth, sucking up!

Randall closed his eyes, begging for the Laugh Extractor to work properly. Purple Wonder's eyes were screwed too. There was a split second, and Purple Wonder began to giggle uncontrollably. Both their faces lit up! "I t- _ha ha ha_ -I told you it would- _ha ha ha_ -I told you it would work!" Purple Wonder exclaimed, unable to stop laughing. Her voice was a little muffled from inside the Extractor, but Randall could hear her fine. He peered eagerly over at the scream canisters (now laugh canisters) attatched to the back of the Laugh Extractor. They were filling up with energy faster than lightning! It was working! It was really, really working!

The Extractor gave a hiss and was lowered down from Purple Wonder's face. There was a faint pink line around her lips from where the Extractor had been, but that didn't matter. She ran over to look at the laugh canisters and gave a squeal of triumph when she saw that they were full. Looking over at Randall, she grinned. Randall grinned back. "It really works!" they cried in unison!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James P. Sullivan strode down the laugh floor, watching monsters enter and exit doors, laughter streaming from all of them. Confetti sprinkled from the ceiling, boxes of practical jokes were scattered around, and bunches of multi-coloured helium balloons were strung all around. He had to admit it, it looked a lot better than it had when it was a scare floor. He folded the papers over his clipboard and looked at the picture drawn by Boo of the two of them holding hands. He wanted to see Boo now. "Hey, Mikey!" Sulley shouted to Mike, who was talking to Fungus, a red monster with three eyes, who had originally been Randall's scare assistant, "Come'ere a minute!"

Mike plodded over. "What's up, Sull?" he asked, grinning, "I'm on the roll today! See those scores up there? Sweet!"

Sulley cut in. "I want to go and see Boo," he said, "D'you wanna come with me?"

"Boo? Oh, yeah, sure!" Mike said.

...

Randall peered round the corner as Sulley walked past with Mike and a little scaly purple monster, but he didn't spot Randall because he was invisible. Randall's eyes were fixed on the tiny tentactled reptilian monster, hopping along by Sulley's side. It was obviously Boo. It was the same disguise she had worn when he had seen her last. _Idiots,_ Randall thought, rolling his eyes, _Loads of monsters'll recognise her._

"Leave this to me," sounded a sudden voice.

Randall whipped round, but the corridor he was in was completely empty. "Who said that!?"

"Well, who'd'ya think said it!?" the voice snapped! Purple Wonder reappeared and untied a shiny purple sash from around her head. Randall jumped.

"You...you can camouflage too?" Randall exclaimed.

"Well, no, not really," the latter answered. She held up the sash she had untied from her head. "Blend-In Band. They let you turn invisible. But I can't do it myself, and even with this thing, it's a bit dodgy, so you could probably see me if you looked hard enough."

The duo peeped round the corner and watched Sulley, Mike and Boo walk down the corridor. "We need to get our hands on the girl." Randall muttered.

"Well, you won't have much trouble, you've got eight of them," Purple Wonder joked.

Randall glanced over at her. "That's an awful joke," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," the purple girl replied, "Bad jokes are my specialty. Anyway..." She looked back at the monsters and the girl.

"So how're we gonna get our hands on the girl?" Randall muttered.

"Let me handle this," Purple Wonder said, "Trust me, I have experience with kids."

Randall shrugged. "OK."

"You get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid," Purple Wonder said, quoting Randall from the previous adventure.

"Got it," the lizard replied, and disappeared into the background.

Purple Wonder peered down at the three figures. "What I need," she muttered, "Is some sort of disguise."

Naturally, the answer was right there in her hands. Blend-In Bands, you see, did not only allow you to become invisible, but also gave you the ability to shape shift. A smirk crawled onto her face as she tied the sash around her head once again. This was all working out beautifully.

Sulley, Mike and Boo strode down the corridors, heading for the laugh floor. They wanted to show Boo how awesome it had become. "Sullivan! Wazowski!" came a rough and gravelly voice from the corner. A golden-brown, slug-like monster was slithering down the corridor towards them.

Sulley winced.

Mike gulped.

"Ew," said Boo.

It was Roz.

"I wanna see you two in my office at ten o'clock," Roz said in her dangerous sounding voice, " _Don't keep me waiting..."_ and she squelched off. Then she turned back round. "And no kids allowed," she growled, "Leave your cousin's sister's daughter outside." Sulley and Mike looked down at Boo.

Then Mike looked at his watch. "Yikes!" he cried, "Five to ten! Come on, Sull, better see what she wants. Maybe she wants to talk about _paperwork_." He looked terrified at the very thought. The trio scurried off towards Roz's office.

Roz slithered round the corner, and, making sure she was out of sight, gave a triumphant "Ha!" and turned back into Purple Wonder. "That was almost _too_ easy," Purple Wonder purred.

"OK, you just wait out here, Boo," Sulley said, fondly to the little girl. Boo saluted, which just looked so cute. Sulley ruffled her affectionately on the head, and the two monsters headed into Roz's office.

Boo sat down on the floor and waited. Then she spotted something tasty-looking on the floor. _Yummy!_ thought Boo, reaching for the lollipop. Suddenly, it jerked out of her reach. _Huh?_ Boo thought in confusion. Again, she reached out for the lollipop, but again, it jumped away from her hand. Boo felt a flash of defiance, then got up and chased after the lollipop, which kept jerking out of her reach. Down and down the corridor, she chased the candy, until she turned round a corner, and finally managed to grab it. "Ha ha!" she cried, joyfully, popping the lollipop in her mouth. Then she realized it was attatched to a long string.

Suddenly, a pair of arms scooped her up. "Hello there, Mary Gibbs," a blonde teenager in a lilac outfit said, "Or shall I call you Boo?"

Boo's eyes widened. A real girl in the monster world! And she knew Boo's name! "Rrrrraarrrrrgh!" growled Boo, trying to act like a monster. Purple Wonder chuckled, then reached out and folded back the hood of Boo's costume. "I know you're a human, Boo," said Purple Wonder, ruffling Boo's black hair, "Come with me." She strode off down the hallways with Boo in her arms.

Boo reached out her arm back towards Roz's office, but Purple Wonder patted her on the arm. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back, as soon as this is done," she told Boo. Boo nodded happily and cuddled up to Purple Wonder. She seemed like a nice teenager.

Wow. Purple Wonder really _did_ have experience with kids.

...

Sulley opened the door and he and Mike strode into Roz's office. "Whadda you two want?" Roz growled, giving the two a mean glare.

"We're here," Sulley said, "What did you want us for?"

Roz tilted her head. "I wouldn't want you to come in here if my life depended on it," she growled, "Get out of here, Wazowski. Sullivan, you too. Beat it."

Mike looked extremely relieved, and immediately headed for the door, but Sulley tilted his head in confusion. "But why did you ask us to come and talk to you if you didn't want us to?" he asked.

"I didn't," Roz growled, "Now get lost, the two of you."

Sulley and Mike exchanged puzzled glances and exited her office. Roz _had_ asked to see them...hadn't she? Eventually, they agreed that she must have forgotten. She was ancient, after all. "Come on, Boo, let's go," Mike said. But Boo was gone. Sulley's eyes widened, and then a split second later, the two monsters rushed off down the corridors, calling her name.

...

Purple Wonder strode down the corridor with Boo in her arms. She turned the corner and flipped up the pair of pliers, opening the secret passage down into the pipe room. Boo made a little noise and held onto Purple Wonder. "It's OK, Boo," she said, and walked down the passage, closing the door behind her. Everything immediately went black. Pipe noises and machinery sounds emmitted up from the bottom, but Boo couldn't see anything. She clung onto Purple Wonder even tighter. Purple Wonder realized that Boo must be scared of the dark, and clicked her fingers. Immediately, her bright blue eyes lit up like torches, casting a bright light down the passage. Now they could see everything. Boo looked up at the purple girl in amazement. She had glowing eyes!

In a few seconds, they reached the bottom, and Purple Wonder entered Randall's lab with Boo in her arms. Randall was standing beside the console, and spotted Purple Wonder. He raised his eyebrows, looking slightly impressed.

"I reckoned I'd seen the last of you," he stated, "How'd you do it?"

Purple Wonder waved her hand dismissively. "When you've got the job that I have, you've gotta be a good hustler," she answered, simply.

Then Boo spotted Randall. She gasped! Randall rolled his eyes. "Long time no see, kid," he said, ill-naturedly. Boo wriggled out of Purple Wonder's arms and ran towards Randall.

"Rrrrraarrrrrgh!" growled Boo, "RRRRAARRRGGH!"

"Cut it out, kid," Randall said, irritably.

"RRRAAAAARRRGGH!"

Purple Wonder picked up Boo and gave her hair a quick ruffle. "We're not gonna hurt you, Boo," she told the toddler, "We just wanna...show you something, OK?"

Boo shot an extremely suspicious look at Randall, who just rolled his eyes again. Then she looked up at Purple Wonder, seeming to say, _What's this jerk doing here? I thought we chucked him through a door?_

Seeming to read her mind, Purple Wonder said, "Randall's not gonna hurt you either. I helped him get back into the monster world, and now we're helping to make the factory better."

 _Wow,_ Randall thought, giving Purple Wonder a look of respect, _She's really good at this._

Purple Wonder carried Boo over to the chair where the machine had been tested on her, and put the toddler down. Boo looked up at the teenager with scared eyes, and tried to scramble off the chair. Purple Wonder grabbed her, and she stopped struggling. Boo pointed at the Laugh Extractor. "No!" she cried, "No!"

"We're not gonna hurt you, Boo," Purple Wonder promised, "If you give us a chance, you'll even find this fun."

Boo looked up at her with a little suspicion in her eyes, but it didn't look like Purple Wonder was lying. "Believe me," Purple Wonder said, "You'll like it. I promise." A few seconds passed, and Boo reluctantly nodded. "Great," smiled Purple Wonder, and walked back over to the console next to Randall. The lizard and the teenager locked eyes, both feeling very successful.

"I have to hand it to you, Purple Wonder," Randall said, "You really _do_ have a way with children."

Purple Wonder smiled, modestly. "Thanks," she said, "Now get the machine going before she chickens out."

Randall snorted, and flicked a couple of switches on the console. The Laugh Extractor began to whirr, and the nozzle slowly began to move towards Boo. The little girl cried out, and looked desperately over at the purple two. Purple Wonder gave her a little thumbs-up, and Boo felt a little better. But not a lot. As the nozzle moved towards her mouth, she felt a huge urge to run.

Purple Wonder locked eyes with Boo, giving her a reassuring look. She felt a surge of pity for Boo, and even Randall felt a little sorry for her. But she would see. The duo watched intently, as the nozzle moved closer and closer to Boo's mouth. They could see fear in her eyes, but they knew that she would love it once she got over the fear. The nozzle stuck to her mouth. Randall and Purple Wonder gave a tiny wince, and a split second passed.

Then Boo began to giggle uncontrollably, wriggling around in the chair! Her eyes were watering from so much laughter! Randall nudged Purple Wonder, and pointed to the canisters at the back of the machine, which were filling up with power. His friend winked. Boo was really quite helpless from laughing so much! Her cheeks were tinged with pink and tears of laughter were streaming down her face. Finally, the nozzle withdrew, and Boo rolled around in the chair, giggling, happily.

Purple Wonder smirked, although not unkindly. "I told you," she grinned to a still giggling Boo, "Didn't I tell you you'd like it?"

Boo nodded happily, and then cracked up again. Scrambling off the chair, she ran over to Purple Wonder and gave her a big hug round the middle.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me," Purple Wonder exclaimed, pulling Boo off her, "I'm just following orders. Go and hug Randall. It was his idea."

Boo looked uncertainly over at Randall for a split second, and then scurried over to hug him. Randall flashed Purple Wonder a look that said _I'll get you for that._

But to be honest, the purple lizard felt rather touched. He'd never been hugged in his life. "Cut it out, kid," he muttered, but couldn't stop himself giving Boo a little hint of a smile.

Eventually, she let go, and ran happily up to the chair and jumped back onto it. "More!" she cried, "More!"

"I think your machine has worked," Purple Wonder smirked, "Look at her, she loves it!"

Randall had to admit she was right. He strode over to Boo.

"Listen, kid," he told her, "You wanna help us out?"

Boo nodded, eagerly.

"Then go and get Sullivan and Wazowski and bring 'em down here, OK?" he told her.

Boo gave a little excited jump, and headed off for the passage up to the corridors.

Purple Wonder looked over at Randall. "We'd better prepare to blow the socks off of Sulley and Mike," she smirked.

Randall grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sulley raced through the hallways, calling Boo's name. He swerved round a corner and bumped right into Mike.

"I haven't found her!" Sulley said, frantically, "I've looked everywhere!"

"Well, you obviously haven't looked hard enough!" snapped Mike, "Come on, Sull! She's here somewhere!"

"Boo!" came a little voice behind them. The two monsters whipped round. A one-eyed lilac monster was hopping happily down the corridors towards Sulley and Mike.

"Boo!" they cried, and rushed towards her.

"Where did you go!?" exclaimed Sulley, whisking her up into his arms, but Boo was too excited to stay and chat. Wriggling down to the floor, she tugged on Sulley's arm and hopped off down the corridor.

"Boo, wait!" Mike cried, "Where are you going!?"

Boo flapped her little tentacle, indicating for them to follow her, and set off again. Sulley and Mike rushed after her, following her left and right and right and left, until they finally got to the hanging tools. Boo flopped her tentacle, moving the pliers up, and the door opened, just like it always had. "Boo, what are you doing, this is Randall's old lab?" Sulley said, reaching down to pick her up, but Boo batted his hand away.

"Come!" Boo cried, hopping off down the passageway. Mike and Sulley looked at each other uneasily, and followed the happy toddler down the passageway.

The door slammed shut behind them.

It was pitch-black in the tunnel, and neither Sulley or Mike could see a thing, but Boo obviously wanted to show them something important, and they trusted her. But they still felt uneasy. They headed down throught the tunnel, and entered the pipe room. Sulley reached down and picked up Boo. They looked around the pipe room. It looked exactly the same as it had two months ago. Except- "Wait a minute," Sulley frowned, "What happened to the smashed Scream Exractor?"

"It's been a while, Sullivan, " a cold, familiar voice said softly. And out of the shadows, stepped a monster that Sulley and Mike never thought they would see again.

"Randall!" cried Sulley and Mike, in horror.

"Yeah, it's me," Randall snapped, "The guy you _banished_ without a care."

"But...wha...how..." Mike couldn't speak for shock.

"How did you get back here!?" growled Sulley, furiously.

Randall waved his hand, dissmissively. "I had some help," he said, triumphantly.

"That's impossible!" Sulley cried, "There isn't a single monster in Monstropolis who would ever help _you!"_

"He wasn't _helped_ by anyone in _Monstropolis..."_ a second voice purred. Purple Wonder walked out of the shadows. Sulley and Mike gasped!

"A human!" Sulley exclaimed, incredously!

"First of all," she said, icily, "I'm not a human. I'm a "gifted". Secondly-"

She strode forward and linked arms with Randall. "Just because someone does something wrong, it doesn't mean you have to _permanently banish_ them!" she snapped, "Just give them a detention or something." She chuckled at her joke. "Besides," she said calmly, "We are about to blow this factory out of the water."

"Oh, Mary!" Purple Wonder called. Boo wriggled out of Sulley's arms and hopped happily over to the two hustlers.

"Boo!" cried Sulley, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Boo shook her head happily, and jumped up into Purple Wonder's arms. Mike and Sulley were gobsmacked.

"Stay put a minute, will you?" Randall said to them, unkindly, "You might do something you'll regret. Like banishing me!" he added with a scowl.

"We don't regret that!" snapped Mike, "Best decision _I_ ever made!"

"Will you shut up for a minute!" snapped Purple Wonder, with a threatening tone to her voice that shut them up. She strode over to the seat parallel to the console, and lay Boo down on it. "Now watch," she smirked at the two monsters, "Hit it, Randall." Randall grinned and pressed a button on the console. There was a screeching noise, and the Laugh Extractor descended down from its place below the ceiling. There was a faint hiss, and it stood still. Then Sulley and Mike realized what it was.

"No!" cried Sulley, furiously, "You are NOT using that on Boo!" With a growl of anger, he rushed towards the seat and swiped Boo off it. He and Mike turned to run, but Boo wriggled out of his hands and headed back to the seat.

"Boo, what are you _doing!?"_ Sulley exclaimed, frantically, and ran after her. Suddenly, a hand sliced between the child and the furry monster.

"Stay outta the way, furball, you might learn a thing or two," Purple Wonder snapped, "Now why don'tcha look at that!?"

She pointed towards Boo, who was happily skipping towards the seat. Jumping up onto it, she shouted out to Randall. "Now! Now!" She gave a squeal of excitement and jiggled in the chair. Sulley's jaw dropped.

"See?" Purple Wonder leered at him, "She wants to do it. Don't you want to make her _happy?"_ she crooned, giving him a smirk.

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" Sulley said, desperately.

"Oh yes she does," snapped Randall, "Look."

"Hey Mary!" Purple Wonder called, calmly, "You really want us to do this, don't you?" Boo nodded eagerly. "You want us to use the Extractor on you, don't you?" Purple Wonder carried on. Boo nodded even more vigorously.

"Now stop pestering us, and let us do our _job,_ Sullivan," Randall snapped.

"As if we'd ever trust _you,_ Randall!" Mike snapped.

"Fine," Randall said, "Don't trust me. You don't have to trust Purple Wonder, either. Boo will do that for you."

"No!" Sulley barged past Purple Wonder. She gave a flick of her hand, and a trail of purple sparkles swirled round Sulley, making him float back to where Mike was.

"I guess we'll have to make it a little more interesting," Purple Wonder said, smoothly. She pointed her hand at the two monsters, and ice swirled towards them, freezing their feet to the ground, so they couldn't go anywhere. "Having ice powers has its advantages," she said calmly, "Now watch this."

She winked at Randall, who grinned and flicked some switched on the console. The machine began to whirr, and the nozzle moved towards Boo, who began to jiggle excitedly. "Now! Now!" she squealed, in delight. The nozzle moved closer to her face, and then stuck.

Sulley and Mike winced. Then a big belly laugh echoed round the pipe room, as loud as a hundred trumpets! Boo was wriggling around in her seat, tears streaming from her eyes from the helpless laughter! Randall and Purple Wonder grinned at each other, and then looked at Sulley and Mike, who were looking gobsmacked. Eventually, Randall flicked a switch on the console, and the nozzle moved away from Boo's face. "No! No!" Boo giggled, and ran up to the Extractor, trying to pull it back towards her face. Sulley and Mike's jaws dropped even lower.

Purple Wonder clicked her fingers, and the ice around Sulley and Mike's feet disappeared. She and Randall folded their arms and looked triumphantly at the two monsters. "What..." Sulley started, "How...Wha..." But he couldn't do it; he was too astounded to even speak. Purple Wonder picked up Boo, and smiled.

"Strike one for the purples," she grinned. She had been waiting to say that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sulley and Mike stood, open-mouthed at what they had just seen. Neither of them could think of anything to say. "One day, your faces are gonna freeze like that," Randall said.

"So," Purple Wonder said, with a slightly flirtatious smile, "Banishing him was a good idea, was it, hmmm?"

Neither of them said anything.

"This conversation is seeming very one-sided," Purple Wonder observed, tonelessly.

"Yes it was!" Mike snapped, "I say we banish him again!"

"Really?" Purple Wonder raised her eyebrows, "This could be the chance to revolutionize the factory, and you want to chuck it all away? Not what I would do."

Silence.

"Ugh, could we cut the silence and just get on with our plan?" groaned Randall, rolling his eyes.

"Good idea," Purple Wonder pursed her lips.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Sullivan, Wazowski, we need to get through," Randall pushed the two monsters aside and headed for the exit. Purple Wonder dropped Boo on the floor and headed after him. Then she stopped and looked back at Sulley and Mike.

"Oh, and if you were, by any chance, thinking about doing anything to our machine," Purple Wonder said, smoothly.

Shoving her hand into her shiny shoulder bag, she plucked out another remote control, except this one had a green button on it.

Beep.

A transparent wall of shiny green light materialized out of thin air between Sulley, Mike and Boo, and the Extractor and control panel. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you," she said, smoothly, "It's a forcefield." She gave them another flirtatious wink, and headed out of the lab after Randall.

Boo giggled, and ran after them, but Sulley kept a firm grip on her. He didn't trust them one little bit. But then again...

"Sull, what do you think?" Mike asked, nervously.

"What?"

"About Randall. D'you think he's up to something?" Mike carried on, "And that girl. Purple Wonder. She's so _weird_."

Sulley thought about it. Despite the chaos of Randall's early plot, there didn't seem to be any evil intentions within this. "I suppose they just remade that machine," Sulley said, heavily, "It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone."

"Sull, what're you saying!?" Mike exclaimed, "It's _Randall!"_

"Boo seems to trust them," Sulley answered, thoughtfully, "And I trust her."

"Fine," Mike muttered, "Come on, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." They walked towards the secret exit.

...

The lizard and the purple girl strode through the corridors of Monsters, Inc.

"So how're we gonna pull this off?" Purple Wonder asked.

"Everyone comes back from lunch about now, " Randall answered, knowledgeably, "And they don't start scaring again for a while. So everyone will be on the Scare Floor-I mean the Laugh Floor-right about now."

"Great," Purple Wonder grinned.

Randall stopped, abruptly. "Hey...maybe you should..." Randall started, uneasily, "...You know, camouflage yourself again, until we get there. Seeing a girl in Monsters, Inc...it'll be a bit..."

"A lot to take in," Purple Wonder agreed. She tied her purple sash around her head and vanished into the background. Randall squinted. He couldn't see anything. But when they started walking again, he could see a faint outline of a girl.

"Hey!" A voice sounded from behind them. They looked round. Sulley, Mike and Boo were following them.

"Just to warn you, buddy," Mike said to Randall, "Any funny stuff, and there are plenty of other places we can banish you!"

"You clearly haven't changed at all, Wazowski," Randall muttered.

"Neither have you!" snapped Mike, "So where did that girl go?"

"You mean Purple Wonder?" Randall said, sweetly, "I don't know."

Purple Wonder smirked as she walked invisible beside Mike. _Go on,_ she urged herself, _Do it!_ Suddenly, Purple Wonder stuck her foot out in front of Mike. "Whooaah!" cried Mike, as he tripped over Purple Wonder's leg, and rolled over the floor like a bowling ball and hit the wall.

Purple Wonder and Randall burst out laughing! "What was that!?" exclaimed Mike, looking wildly around, but of course, he couldn't see anything.

"Must've been the wind," smirked Randall, and he and Purple Wonder walked off, laughing.

...

As Randall walked into the laugh floor, he winced. It was filled with balloons and and practical joke equipment. Confetti sprinkled from the ceiling.

"A little over the top, isn't it?" Purple Wonder said, disapprovingly.

 _"Randall?"_ a voice sounded. Randall looked round. A red monster with three eyes was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Hey there, Fungus," Randall answered, distractedly, "It's been a while."

"How...when..." Fungus struggled to speak, "You're back."

"Yes," Randall said, flatly, "I'm back. The Scare Floor looks a little different, doesn't it?"

"It's the Laugh Floor now." Fungus said, excitedly, "We're all comedians now. It's so fun. Are you going to be a comedian too?"

Randall pulled a face. "Me? A comedian? Ugh. No way."

"So how come you're back?" Fungus asked, nervously.

Randall folded his arms and grinned. "Remember the Scream Extractor?"

"You mean that machine we invented a few months ago?" Fungus remembered.

"Whatcha mean _we!?"_ snapped Randall, "That was _me!_ I invented that machine! You were just my assistant!"

"Oh yes, of course, it was you, not me at all, silly me, it was..." babbled Fungus, jumping in fright.

Randall chuckled. "Well, if you want to know why I'm back, then stick around," he grinned. He walked past Fungus and into the Laugh Floor. As all the monsters noticed him, the whole room fell quiet. Whispers like "It's him!" or "Randall!" or "He's back!" filled the room.

"Go on," Purple Wonder pestered from beside him, "Do your thing!"

Randall took a breath. "Hi everyone," he said, uneasily, "I see that things are being done a little differently these days. This is the Laugh Floor now."

Everybody nodded, fervently. "Well," Randall carried on, "When I was banished, I had some help coming back." He looked directly to the left. "And now I'm going to make things better." He took a breath. "Purple Wonder, if you'll take off your disguise."

The monsters looked bewildered for a moment, but Purple Wonder untied her sash from her forehead and the monsters saw her appear next to Randall. All the monsters gasped in horror as the saw the purple girl! "It's a girl!" one screamed! "A HUMAN GIRL! RUUUUUN!" Monsters scattered everywhere, screaming and shouting.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" screamed Randall, over all the commotion, "SHE'S NOT A HUMAN! JUST SIT STILL AND SHUT UP!"

All the shouting stopped abruptly. "Thank you, Randall," Purple Wonder said, then looked at the monsters, "I'm not a human. I know I look like one, but I'm just a girl. A girl, but not a human girl. I'm a 'gifted'."

" _Very_ gifted," added Randall, to emphasize.

"Randall and me have invented something that will blow Monsters, Inc. out of the water!" Purple Wonder announced, with a slightly evil-looking grin, "If you want to see, follow me."

Taking out her red remote, once more, Purple Wonder pressed the red button, and a swirling vortex of colours materialized next to her. The monsters' eyes widened. "It's just a portal," Randall said, flatly, "It's like a door. If you want to see, come with us." The lizard and the girl strode into the portal, and the monsters in the room, including Sulley, Mike and Boo, who had just come in, followed them.

...

"Say hello to the Laugh Extractor," Randall announced, smugly, giving it a tap on the nozzle.

"It can extract Laugh as fast as lightning, while not harming the child at all," Purple Wonder added, "Flip it up, Randall." She sat down in the seat, and crossed her legs. Randall winked at her, and flipped the switch. The Extractor started to make its strange whirring sound again, and the nozzle started to move. The monsters watched with wide eyes. Purple Wonder shut her eyes, and smiled contentedly, as the nozzle moved towards her face.

Helpless giggles echoed around the pipe room, as tears streamed from Purple Wonder's eyes as she laughed uncontrollably. The laugh canisters were filling up like magic. Quickly, Randall scurried over to the canisters, and began frantically swapping them for empty ones, and even those filled up within seconds. "OK!" giggled Purple Wonder, "That should be enough! Ha ha ha!"

Randall flipped the switch again, and the Extractor gave a hiss and removed the nozzle from Purple Wonder's mouth. She quickly stood up.

"Laugh Extractors could multiply the amount of power you have now by hundreds," Purple Wonder announced. The sound of enthusiastic applause echoed round the pipe room. "Then why don't we get started?" Randall grinned at Purple Wonder. She winked.

...

"Well," grinned Purple Wonder, "It's certainly made a difference."

The lizard and the girl were sitting in the Laugh Floor, watching the effects of their ingenious invention take place. Helpless giggles echoed from every door on the Laugh Floor! Laugh canisters filled up within seconds! Monsters strode jauntily out of doors, with hugely successful looks on their faces.

It was three weeks from when they had revealed the laugh Extractor to Monsters, Inc, and the two pals had taught the monsters how to build them. Now there was a huge difference in the power!

"I don't know," Randall said, modestly, "Things seem more or less the same to me."

"Well, take a look at those points," grinned Purple Wonder, jabbing her thumb up at the scoreboard. The name Randall Boggs was all the way up at the top, with Purple Wonder beneath it. "You're all in the up-and-up now."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Randall said.

"Oh, sure you could," Purple Wonder replied, waving her hand, dismissively, "Well, probably not," she admitted, and gave a short laugh. Randall laughed too.

"Thank you for helping me, Purple Wonder," he said.

Purple Wonder blushed. She paused for a second. "Loosy," she said, quietly.

"What?" Randall said.

"That was my real name," Purple Wonder admitted, shyly, "I used to be a real girl. My name was Loosy."

"Really?" Randall asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Purple Wonder answered, "Then I became a 'gifted', and Purple Wonder was born. I thought I should tell you."

Randall looked at his friend in surprise. "Well, thank you for helping me, _Loosy."_ he said.

"Hey, what are friends for!?" Purple Wonder exclaimed, giving him an affectionate punch on the arm. Randall hit her back, playfully. Then something in his mind clicked.

 _Friends..._

THE END

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!**


End file.
